your string of lights is still bright to me
by alivingfantasy
Summary: a look at the friendship between the Pretty Little Liars, set in various stages throughout the show. eventual six-parter. aria/emily/spencer/hanna.


**_-your string of lights is still bright to me-_**

**-:-**

_**{spencer/aria/emily/hanna friendship}**_

**-:-**

**a/n: prompted by chelsea. the pretty little liars' friendships, set during various stages of the show. each chapter will focus on the relationship between two liars.**

**i do not own the rights to Pretty Little Liars, or "Innocent" by Taylor Swift.**

**-:-**

_-part one: lost your balance on a tightrope-_

_{spencer & aria}_

**-:-**

Spencer Hastings and Aria Montgomery were, in most aspects, polar opposites.

Spencer was tall. Aria was short. Spencer was uptight; Aria laidback. Spencer was brazen, and Aria was cautious.

Maybe that was why they balanced each other out so well.

"Spencer." Aria's voice wavered as she placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, the Queen-sized bed sinking slightly under her weight. "Spence…talk to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Spencer exhaled, avoiding the petite brunette's deep hazel eyes.

It had been a rough night. A had—yet again—almost killed Spencer in the sauna; Spencer had revealed that Toby—goddamn it, Aria _really _wanted to kick his ass—was part of the A Team; none of them knew what to do or feel or think. Emily had left about twenty minutes before, leaving Aria alone with Spencer, who was struggling to remain composed.

It hurt, seeing her struggle like that.

"Say that you're okay," Aria pleaded.

"I'm not okay. I'll never be okay. Damn it, Aria. I-" she broke off, a sob emitting from her throat. "I loved him. I loved him. I _still _love him."

"I know," Aria whispered, rubbing Spencer's back as she wept. "I'm so, so sorry, Spencer. I…what can I do?"

"Just stay here with me. Please." Spencer rubbed her pounding temples.

Aria swallowed. This was Spencer Hastings. Tough and sassy and strong and fearless and loyal.

This girl before her, with her unruly damp locks and haunted eyes…it wasn't the Spencer she knew. This girl was broken and fragile and exhausted and in despair.

She wanted the old Spencer back.

Aria absently picked at a thread in Spencer's comforter. "Do you remember," she began tentatively, "that day in third grade? We had those presentations in social studies, and I did mine on-"

"The Underground Railroad," Spencer supplied flatly. "Yeah, I remember."

Aria bit her lower lip, hard. "Well, I got up to the front of the classroom to present my project and…I just froze up. I stood there, for what felt like forever, wearing this old paint-splattered T-shirt and holding this project that was half-falling apart anyways, and everyone started laughing." She inhaled. "But then…you stood up. You, in your little plaid skirt and kneesocks, and those huge glasses, looked at those kids that were laughing and said, 'Can you guys shut up? I want to ask Aria how she made that poster. It's so pretty.'" Aria glanced at Spencer, who was looking down at her Ugg moccasins. "And that's when I knew that I wanted to be your friend."

Spencer was silent for a minute. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know. No matter what happens, you're not alone. You have me, and Hanna, and Emily. We love you. You can always count on us to be there for you."

She eyed Spencer desperately. Spencer blew out a sigh. "You sound like a Hallmark card."

Aria smiled crookedly. "I didn't intend to."

"I'll take your word for it. Pipsqueak," she added, a half-smile crossing her face.

"Why does everything always come back to my height?!"

Spencer shrugged. "It's tradition?" she offered.

Aria exhaled a laugh, then looked at Spencer again. "Seriously," she said softly. "We're here for you. I'm here for you. Always, okay?"

Spencer nodded. "Okay."

Aria felt tears well up in her eyes as she hugged Spencer, breathing in the scent of her friend's sweet apple shampoo.

"I love you, Spence."

"I know."

Aria crawled on top of the bed, smoothing the sheets and beckoning for Spencer to lie down. "Come on," she said gently. "You need sleep."

Spencer shook her head no. "I can't sleep. I…the nightmares, Aria. They're so…" she struggled for words.

"Shhh. Hey, it's okay," Aria cut in, her heart aching for her friend. "We'll get you something…something to help you sleep."

"Sleeping pills?"

"You need them," Aria slid off the bed. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She found some Ambien in the Hastings' medicine cabinet. Shaking out two pills, she closed her eyes and uttered a silent prayer.

For Spencer. For the concrete wall that had finally weathered enough to shatter like glass.

Back in Spencer's room, she found the mocha-eyed girl already tucked into bed, eyes half-closed.

"Here you go," she feigned cheerfulness as she pressed the twin pills into her palm. Spencer gulped them down with a glass of water, then sighed deeply. As the Ambien began to take effect, her breathing slowed toward the steady rhythm of sleep. Aria sat beside her, not wanting to leave until she knew Spencer was asleep.

"Aria?" her voice was groggy. Already half-asleep, Aria thought.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

Aria smiled softly. "Hey, Team Sparia, remember?"

Spencer chuckled softly. "Yeah. Always."

And then she was asleep.

Aria leaned forward, gently kissing her best friend's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Spence."

As she headed out into the silent Rosewood night, her thoughts alternated between concern for her broken friend and anger at the boy who'd destroyed her.

Sitting in her car, she pulled open the glove compartment, extracting the worn photo of the two brunettes—polar opposites, yet so alike—and whispered, "We're going to be okay, Spence."

And somehow, in that moment, she believed it.

**-:-**

**thank you all so much for reading :) next chapter: spencer and hanna! stay tuned ;)**

**"intoxicating" readers, if you are not extinct yet: look for an update sometime over the next day or two. a week, max. sorry about the delay, loves. hugs to my girls that convinced me not to give up on it. you know who you are ;)**

**so...review, maybe? thanks x3**


End file.
